A Song of a Thousand Voices
by sSappHireSs
Summary: In the darkness the White Moon shined and in the light the Black Sun burned. A collection of Oneshots of Ichigo and Rukia... 1000 words for every Chapter.
1. Poison

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one : Poison<strong>

* * *

><p>His fever was still increasing and his body was soaked in sweat. Aching, burning, the sensation of pain shivered through his body. If he concentrated he could feel the poison drift through his body. A damp cloth wiped his sweaty brow.<p>

She was still there, looking at him, almost feeling his pain. Her violet orbs were worried as his whole body shook.

"He is not getting any better." Urahara leaned against the wall. He was worried about Ichigo, but Rukia was busy breaking. She hasn't stepped away from the orange haired man since the attack.

"He'll get better." Her voice broke and tears started to stain her cheeks. "He has to."

She gripped his hand and kissed it gently. She didn't know if he could hear her. She wished he could. A part of her felt angry, she told him not to be so impulsive, but no… he didn't see the hollow. She did. She saw how its tentacle flew at him. She saw how it struck him. She saw how he fell. And now she is seeing him fight for his life.

She herself didn't feel all too well… not sleeping for three days was taking its toll on her body. The body Ichigo tried to protect with all his life.

"_I'll always protect you."_

His words. His resolve.

The day she promised to be with him forever, he was overjoyed. The day she said she loved him, he held her tight. The day she told him 'yes', he couldn't stop smiling. And when she said "I do"… he replied with "Forever!".

They were a couple in love. Fighting hollows and the rules of the Seireitei was what they did best.

That's what plagued her that night, remembering his smile. The memories they had shared together played through her mind. Her body had reluctantly disobeyed her orders and fell asleep next to him.

The sun was high in the sky the next day when Rukia awakened. Ichigo's fever had increased.

Her own body felt warm and uncomfortable. Like she didn't fit well in it.

Her attention was pulled when Ichigo moved, only slightly.

"Ichigo?" She was next to him in an instant.

Nothing.

"Ichigo… can you hear me?"

Nothing.

She slumped down to the floor and started to weep, softly in her hands.

For days it continued. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep. She only sat and looked at him with regret and sorrow. His condition got worse and worse. He didn't wake from his coma, he didn't move because of the pain. Frozen, while his wife cried beside him.

"Rukia… this isn't good for you. Please get some rest." By now even Renji was sincere. When he and Byakuya arrived they saw how miserable she looked. Bone thin. She looked as if she had aged 50 years (in human aging).

"I can't… he is going to wake up and I won't be here." She was more determined than ever that he was going to wake up… and soon.

But little did she know, the person she loved was already slipping away.

"How long, Urahara?" Byakuya was pained as he saw his sister's expression. He too had grown to accept the Kurosaki's, even the ones who had no sense of respect.

"Probably in a few days." They weren't talking about a delivery or a party… they were talking about the end, for Ichigo. Rukia had chosen not to believe them, she screamed and cried out loud that they were wrong. She reminded them how strong Ichigo was, what he went through. That he would never die thanks to mere hollow. No, she was positive that he would wake up. That her 26 year old husband was going to smile again.

When she fell asleep around midnight, Byakuya carried her to another room and asked Urahara to examine her. She had been looking very ill, and she still didn't want to eat or sleep unless she was passed out like now.

Urahara did as he was asked and found the result very troubling.

The next day, with Rukia disappearing into Ichigo's room, Urahara decided to tell Byakuya the result before telling Rukia. "Byakuya… this is bad. She-"

He was cut off when as strange cry and sobbing came from Ichigo's room. It lasted for weeks.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Stop running…" The orange hair disappeared through the trees as she ran after him. "Hey! Don't run away from me." He said nothing, only continued to run to their destination. She started to run herself and picked up her summer dress to make it easier.<p>

The sun's rays were sharp and hot, but the wind made the summer day baerable.

He continued to run, with all his might. The only way for Rukia to catch up to him was to use shun-po. So when she stood next to him, he jumped a little.

"Hey! I told you to wait." His amber orbs looked to her.

"But he is waiting." He playfully pulled Rukia along the grassy landscape to a small hill, with a lonely Sakura tree.

"Do you think he knows about me?" His question caught her off guard.

"Of course… where ever he is, I know he is proud of you." His sudden smile wasn't strange to Rukia, she knew all to well that he loved to smile.

He ran to the giant tree, but slowed when he got near.

At the foot of the tree was a grave-like stone, only inscribed with a symbol of a sun.

For those who knew… Ichigo Kurosaki was the Black Sun in the lives of many people and souls.

"Hello Daddy…" The five year old touched the stone and turned to his mother. She nodded. "… I love you."

Rukia could feel the tears flow for her eyes as she saw her son talk to his father. A father he never met.

"Don't cry Mommy… Daddy wants to see you smile." He gave her a reassuring hug.

When the sun began to hide behind the mountains Rukia got up to go home. "Come on, let's go home." But the orange haired boy refused and climbed the tree. "Ichigo Kuchiki Kurosaki! Get down from there… NOW!" The boy obeyed her and jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet. Rukia took his hand and started their journey home.

If you looked closely at them, while they walked in the last rays of light, you could see a 3rd figure walking beside them, protecting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh... Hello! This 'story' is basically going to be Oneshots. Each one will be about a thousand words long... Hence the name.<br>**Thanks for reading the first one! Yayness!

I'd love to hear your ideas and if you want a request... just let me know!  
><strong>WE LOVE FEEDBACK! (<strong>we, meaning me... and only me**)**


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Surprise<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky was painted with delicate white clouds and through them the sun's rays brought heat to the park. The grass was green and not brown and dead. The two figures walked hand-in-hand. Ichigo had a basket in his other hand, while Rukia held onto her sunhat as the wind dared to blow it off her head.<p>

The cool breeze reminded the two about the passing winter, a cold time in their life. Rukia pointed to a spot for them to go sit and Ichigo followed. With the red and white blanket open the two sat down.

"Ichigo?" He looked up at Rukia, as her curious voice reached him.

"Yeah…"

There was a long silence as Rukia got lost in the distance. Ichigo fake coughed to get her attention. Her violet eyes sprang to his relaxed form.

"Never mind." Ichigo didn't shrug off her silence. He leaned closer to her, resting his head on her lap.

"Tell me? Please?" Her eyes darted away from the blue sky, to him.

"It's nothing… Strawberry." She leaned down and as soft as a gentle touch, their lips touched. Her sweet taste was over his lips and he dared to want more. From his position on the ground, he took her head between his hands and pulled her down. An upside-down kiss was shared between the two. The kiss deepened and continued. Breathless, both stopped.

"That gets me every time." Rukia said and then kissed his forehead.

"What are you talking about Midget?" Ichigo searched for her hand, when he finally found it, he intertwined their fingers and kissed her hand slowly as she started to answer his question.

"The fact that you are such a good kisser… and the fact that I can kiss you." She giggled as he kissed every knuckle.

"So… I'm a good kisser?"

"One of the best..."

"So you kissed other guys?" he ceased the kissing; looked at her with a wild emotion painted on his face.

"A few, I am over a 100 years old… you know?"

"Don't remind me, I'm dating an old lady." He joked and made a _euw_ face. With a swift slap on his arm he stopped and looked at a beginning-to-be-pissed-off Rukia. "I'm kidding…" His smile surprised her. These days he did it more frequently, but only when they were alone.

The two shared a long pause and then Rukia got curious to what was in the basket.

"Oh… just something to nibble on." He sat up and grabbed the basket; opened it and asked Rukia to close her eyes.

"Why should I?"

"Because it is a surprise…"

"But I don't want to close my eyes."

"Please…"

"No… I don't understand your weird customs her in t-"

"Rukia just close your eyes."

"Give me one good reason…"

He didn't respond with words, only a soft kiss on her lips. As their kiss melted into one, Rukia's eyes close and Ichigo took the opportunity. He broke their kiss and before Rukia could open her eyes, he grabbed an item from the basket and gently shoved it into Rukia's mouth.

Her eyes remained closed as she chewed silently, taking in the taste of the sweet chocolate cover strawberry.

The morning came to an end and the shinigami's stayed on the blanket, taking about every random thing you can think about. From cars to clothes to Monopoly.

"I heard from Byakuya yesterday…" Rukia looked at Ichigo who by know was sitting behind her; Rukia sitting between his legs. He tried not to flinch at her brother's name. Byakuya didn't take the news to good that Ichigo and Rukia were dating… well by not taking it good I mean chasing Ichigo through the Seireitei, pink petals and all.

"Oh yeah… that's nice." He didn't want to spur on the conversation.

"I told me something very interesting."

Ichigo only _mmm-ed_… not really wanting to ask what that 'interesting thing' was.

"He told me something about Renji…"

"Oh."

"Don't you want to know?"

As a response Ichigo circled her waist with his arms and pulled her close to him. Her scent filled his nostrils; totally taking over his senses. "No not really." He kissed her neck a few times.

"Well… then you will have a surprise or two waiting…"

He gave in and asked her what she was taking about. Apparently Renji was one of the few chosen to be promoted. And there was a small chance that Renji was coming to visit.

"Well… good for him. Now, where was I?" He started to kiss her neck again. Traveling down her back, as far as her purple summer dress allowed him.

"Stop that!" She giggled and pulled away.

"Why…?" he started to tickle her and she sprung from his hold. Soon the chase began. Ichigo running after Rukia, picking her up and kissing her as he held her in the air. The few people in the park, paid no attention to them, so they continued their game.

As the sun slowly began to set, Ichigo started to pack up. "Can't we stay?" Rukia sat on the grass and looked at the blazing sun on the horizon.

"It will get cold…"

"So? We can keep each other warm…" She giggled and grabbed his hand before he could fold the blanket. Standing on her toes; she kissed his cheek.

"Well, maybe just a little bit longer…" he gave in. He sat down the basket and sat next to Rukia. "I actually forgot… I got another surprise for you."

"I'm not gonna close my eyes…" She crossed her arms.

"Fine, if you wish…"

He dug into his jean pockets, searching for something. Finally finding it took a deep breath. From where Rukia was sitting she couldn't see what was in his hand. She leaned over… more and more and more, until she fell on him.

"Are you curious about my surprise?"

"No…" She turned away, lying.

"So you don't want it?"

"I never said that!" He took her hand, opening it and out of a small silver envelope; he placed a small object in her hand.

Purple eyes flew to his amber ones.

"Really?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yes…"

Her voice was gleeful. Her whole body was jumping with excitement. She grabbed her 'phone' from her bag and hooked up the small item.

"Thank you Ichigo!" She kissed him, but then returned he gaze to the Purple Chappy dangling for her phone.

* * *

><p>… Finally … Chapter 2. I really wanted to update this sooner, but this week was hectic and I had a really bad time, I was convincing myself to keep on writing. So I wrote.<p>

**It is not one of my best!**

But you should judge that… not me.

**If you have requests… just let me know!**

**I think the Review button is down here somewhere…**


End file.
